In solid-state imaging devices such as digital still cameras, an output of a high-quality captured image at a high frame rate is required. However, if imaging is performed at a high frame rate such as 1000 images per second in a solid-state imaging device in which 10 million or more pixels are integrated, a time to read an electrical signal of an accumulated electric charge cannot be sufficiently secured, and a low-quality captured image is output. Therefore, such a solid-state imaging device sufficiently secures the time to read electrical signal and improves the quality of the captured image to be output, by thinning out the electrical signals of the integrated pixels and reading the electrical signals.
In this case, a pixel to be thinned is irradiated with light, and thus the electric charge is continuously accumulated in a photodiode of the pixel to be thinned. Then, if the amount of the electric charge accumulated in the photodiode of the pixel to be thinned exceeds an accumulatable amount, the electric charge overflows to an adjacent pixel (blooming occurs). Accordingly, a photodiode of the pixel adjacent to the pixel to be thinned accumulates not only the electric charge that is primarily accumulated but also the electric charge overflowing from the pixel to be thinned. As a result, in a case where the electrical signal of the electric charge accumulated in the pixel adjacent to the pixel to be thinned is read as a captured image, the quality of the captured image is decreased.
Therefore, suppression of an influence of the electric charge overflowing from the pixel to be thinned, in the pixel from which the electrical signal is read, by performing an electronic shutter operation in the pixel to be thinned adjacent to the pixel from which the electrical signal is read is devised (for example, see Patent Document 1).
At this time, in a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor described in Patent Document 1, four shutter row addresses that identify rows of pixels for which the electronic shutter operation is performed are set at the same time, and the time to set shutter row addresses is shortened.